Religio amoris
by MonoChronus
Summary: UA, non-con. Sai es un pintor oscuro y misántropo, un sociópata. Ella lo menos que quiere es entablar una relación amistosa con el morbo que encuentra en sus pinturas, pero sucumbe lentamente como polilla al encuentro de un foco. Mientras ella lucha contra sus demonios, su amistad con Naruto y Sasuke comienza a alterarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Personajes © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfiction © MonoChronus**

* * *

·

"Penetrar un cuerpo es penetrarse y

al mismo tiempo sustituirse,

perderse"

—Ana Becciu

·

·

* * *

**RELIGIO AMORIS**

**·**

* * *

·

Ella lo conoció en un momento extraño de su vida.

El padre de Naruto financiaba y apoyaba a varios artistas, Minato no era exactamente muy reconocido en el medio del arte pero le encantaba visitar galerías, para aburrimiento de su querida esposa, Kushina. Así que ese día Naruto había decido acompañar a su madre junto con ella, su mejor amiga. Sasuke estaba fuera del país por asuntos universitarios, así que Sakura se había molestado un poco cuando Naruto la tomó por su última opción. No sentía celos de Sasuke, era verdad que si el rubio tuviera problemas o necesitara algo al primero que llamaría sería a Sasuke, porque el chico conocía más al Uzumaki que ella misma, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco menospreciada por ser el plan de último momento del que consideraba su mejor amigo.

Sasuke y Naruto eran amigos de la infancia y ella apenas los conoció en secundaria. Se sentía pésimo al sentir envidia por la relación tan cercana de ambos. Cabe decir, que por Sasuke había sentido un repentino capricho hormonal y lentamente fue dándose cuenta que estaba enamorándose de él. Naruto era como el hermano de Sasuke y ella se había acercado al muchacho con la intención de saber cómo era su amigo.

Sakura no creyó caer bajo la simpatía y encanto de Naruto, pero lo hizo, y a veces la hacía enojar pero él era una clase de persona que jamás creyó conocer. Naruto tenía metas, sueños, poseía pasión y era persistente y optimista, era la clase de persona que sacrificaba todo por la felicidad de los demás pero tampoco perdía de vista la suya propia. Era como un niño pero dotado de momentos de sabiduría, un ángel. Todo lo contrario a Sasuke, porque el moreno no hablaba mucho, sabía que mantenía buenas calificaciones pero no era exactamente un genio, no resaltaba más que por su atractivo y tenía fama de ser un rompecorazones. Aunque para ella Sasuke bien podría ser asexual. Sabía muy poco de Sasuke, era misterioso, y aún así decidió decirle sus sentimientos.

—Lo siento. Pero no me atraen personas como tú.

Ese día su autoestima cayó hasta el abismo más oscuro. Lloró y no dejó de tomar café en toda la noche. El fin de semana se la pasó tirada en su cama y no salió para comer sino hasta el domingo por la noche. Había estado tan distraída que nunca revisó su celular, no hasta el lunes por la mañana, dándose cuenta que tenía 60 llamadas perdidas de Naruto y 34 mensajes sin leer de su parte. Su amigo preguntaba con exasperación y en letra mayúscula si se encontraba bien, si algo malo estaba pasando, que si necesitaba algo él se lo ofrecería, que Sasuke era un imbécil y que ella era demasiado para un chico como él.

Sakura sonrió tiernamente a la luz de la pantalla.

Desde ese día Naruto se convirtió en su confidente y mejor amigo, algo así como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Y él llevaba bien ese trabajo porque no dejaba que otros chicos la miraran o que se burlaran de ella. Siempre recibía burlas por su frente o su plano escote. Naruto siempre estaba ahí, a su lado. Por eso no le gustaba sentirse excluida cada vez que Sasuke estaba presente, porque en esos momentos Naruto hablaba más con Sasuke que con ella, y Sasuke la ignoraba y ella presentía que lo hacía porque no le caía bien. Sakura quería dejarle en claro que no intentaba acosarlo ganándose la amistad de Naruto, pero al parecer Sasuke jamás la tomaría en serio ni la consideraría sincera.

Sakura odiaba ser tomada por la persona equivocada. Odiaba tener que fingir que Sasuke ya no le gustaba en presencia de Naruto, odiaba que Naruto se absorbiera en su conversación con Sasuke mientras ella bebía café de un popote. Odiaba estar en discordia. Y se guardaba todos esos sentimientos para ella misma sin darse cuenta que estaba cayendo en depresión.

El arte no lograba distraerla, la conversación de Naruto y Kushina se escuchaba lejana y amorfa, inclusive el latido de su propio corazón le pareció desconocido. No se sentía bien, tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza y no quería estar en ese lugar. Solamente aceptó porque Naruto había insistido mucho y le gustaba sentirse necesitada por él. Pero comenzaba a arrepentirse.

Caminaba por inercia, no prestaba atención a ningún cuadro y sin darse cuenta perdió de vista a Kushina y a Naruto. No estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y cuando tropezó con algo salió repentinamente de su trance y se sintió sumamente ofuscada. Levantó la mirada, entrando en un mundo lleno de huecos, sin flores ni fauna, sin días soleados, capas de gris y arena negra.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué opinas de este cuadro? —. Tenía una voz suave, más suave que la de cualquier mujer. Pero sin emoción alguna.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos observando al muchacho con el que había topado. Él era alto, tenía el rostro alargado y la piel tan blanca como la luna. Su expresión era... vacía, pero concentrada. Estaba parado firmemente con los hombros hacía atrás y vestía de manera despreocupada, igual que su cabello.

Ella giró el rostro al cuadro que estaba a su lado. Una pareja desnuda.

El hombre estaba de pie y la mujer de rodillas dándole la espalda, él estiraba el brazo de ella hacia su espalda, en un ángulo doloroso, presionando en su cintura de arena su rodilla de piedra. La encorvaba hacia atrás, ocasionando que las costillas de la fémina se enmarcaran en su piel y su cadera de marfil surgiera hacia adelante. Ella presumía sumisión absoluta, no mostraba ningún brillo de fiereza en sus ojos o de siquiera dolor. Estaba absorta en el poder que ejercía sobre ella, hipnotizada. Él era puro músculo, a diferencia de su compañera su piel no era de cerámica, tenía una textura carbonizada, oscura, magullada, exudaba furia y poder. La luz era roja, como si la lava de un volcán entrara al cuarto de la pareja, las sombras aún así resaltaban más y la oscuridad en la mirada del hombre le ocasionó un estremecimiento. Los ojos de él eran tan expresivos, miraban a la virgen con suma atención, bebiendo cada expresión de su rostro, seducido por su frágil postura. Él quería tragársela, el canibalismo brillaba como un rayo rojizo por sus pupilas.

Sakura se quedó ahí, observando cada detalle: memorizando los rizos femeninos, las cicatrices en piel masculina, el sudor como cera.

No se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba como el hombre observaba a la mujer.

·

Sai. Ese era su nombre. Corto y fácil de recordar.

Minato decidió financiarlo con suma alegría.

Sai era el artista del cuadro que no la dejaba dormir en paz desde hace días. Buscó en la web su nombre y encontró más cuadros oscuros y demoníacos, donde dos objetos siempre hacían contraste. Las pinceladas eran a veces cortas y otras veces largas y sedosas, siempre elegía colores oscuros y opacos, y utilizaba los brillantes para resaltar violencia. En sus cuadros estaban presentes ángeles desnudos y mutilados, demonios comiendo plumas blancas, hombres con forma de animal estrangulando doncellas y vírgenes sucumbiendo a la violencia. Era pura masturbación. No se atrevió a verlas en máxima resolución y cerró la computadora portátil.

Se sintió molesta. Aquel muchacho no pareció agradecido cuando Minato mostró interés en financiar sus trabajos, mostraba abandono, como si no le importara en lo absoluto que un hombre tan exitoso como Minato Namikaze lo eligiera entre muchos otros que se mataban para obtener su atención. Después de marcharse Naruto se mostró reacio a que su padre mantuviera algún tipo de relación con ese raro e incómodo chico, y Sakura no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Sai era incómodo. Su mera presencia te dejaba en los huesos y él ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo para lograr eso. Sus ojos no parecían tener pupila, eran tremendamente oscuros al igual que su cabello, su piel parecía mentira por la enfermiza palidez. Su rostro no decía nada de su alma. Incluso su ropa era falacia. No había sustancia ni aroma a su alrededor. Era un alienado.

Y no se podía contestar porqué soñaba con sus cuadros. Sus cuadros eran la única evidencia de que existía algo dentro de él. Algo oscuro habitaba en ese muchacho y la atraía como imán. No podía creerlo.

·

Realmente no podía creerlo.

Sai, Naruto, Sasuke y ella sentados en una mesa de la cafetería.

Era increíble.

Naruto le llamó esa tarde para invitarla al café, pero al parecer olvidó un pequeño detalle: que Sasuke también iría, y que el tal Sai también estaría ahí. No sabía qué era peor.

Cuando los vio en la mesa quiso correr, pero Sai notó su presencia primero que nadie y ella ya no tuvo la oportunidad de darse la media vuelta.

Se sentó y saludó en un tono bajo. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante 30 segundos, aunque al parecer antes de que ella llegara ya estaban sumidos en ese mutismo.

El mesero llegó y rompió el cristal que los estaba ingiriendo. Sasuke pidió su café latte especial sin casi azúcar, Naruto su mocha con extra chocolate y ella un capuchino.

Sai pidió un vaso de agua.

El mesero se fue y quedaron en silencio otra vez. Sasuke carraspeó.

—¿Y él quién se supone que es?

Naruto sonrió inocentemente.

—¡Oh! —Se río—. Verás, mi padre dijo que Sai no tiene amigos así que bueno, quería que saliéramos con él y le mostráramos el mundo, ¿no es así, Sai?

Sakura y Sasuke compartieron por primera vez una mirada de desapruebo. Naruto siempre omitiendo los detalles más importantes y metiéndolos en sus problemas.

—Mhm, bueno —comenzó Sakura—. ¿Por qué no nos hablas más de tus trabajos, Sai?

—No me gusta hablar de mis trabajos con las demás personas.

Su voz era tan suave, hipnótica. A pesar de que estaba siendo cortante.

—¡Eh vamos Sai! —exclamo Naruto pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

Sai no mostró molestia alguna, a decir verdad, no pareciera que sintió siquiera el contacto físico.

Ella y Naruto trataron de sacarle conversación pero siempre terminaba por morir. No obtenían una respuesta satisfactoria, no lograban que sonriera, que mostrara interés. ¡Ellos eran los que estaban esforzándose por conocerlo! Sakura se estaba cansando e irritando, no soportaba más estar cercas de él, en especial porque siempre la miraba más que a los otros. O tal vez era solamente porque estaba sentada frente a él. Sí, tal vez. Aún así, no le agradaba, no le gustaban sus ojos, eran... demasiado hondos, sofocantes.

Bebieron su café, trataron de preguntarle acerca de su vida personal pero él decidió no contestar, algo que fue más incómodo que haber contestado con un "no me gusta hablar de mi vida personal con los demás".

Sakura se estaba hundiendo.

—Oye Sai, ¿no te gusta el café?

Sai negó con la cabeza. Sakura sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Por qué?

—... no necesito café. Nunca lo he necesitado.

_De acuerdo. _

—Pero, ¿por qué no lo pruebas?, tal vez no lo necesites, pero tal vez te guste.

—No.

Sakura dejó caer un poco su sonrisa. Naruto comenzaba a irritarse por lo que estaba notando, ya que cruzó sus brazos con un mohín de molestia. Sasuke se mantenía en silencio mirando fuera del establecimiento, como si estuviera haciendo un viaje extracorporal.

—¿Quieres probar el mío? —ofreció ella, estirando el brazo con la taza en la mano.

Naruto y Sasuke desviaron la mirada en dirección a ella.

Sai sostuvo la taza.

Sakura abrió más sus ojos.

Justo donde los labios de Sakura habían bebido la sustancia, justo donde Sai los colocó. Él bebió todo el café, como un elixir.

—Y, ¿qué te pareció? —no pudo evitar que su voz temblara un poco.

Ella era virgen.

—Exquisito —contestó aún con el rostro inclinado en la taza, mirándola directo a los ojos. Flechas atravesando sus ojos.

Había comenzado a tejer una telaraña.

·

·

* * *

·

Quise darme un descanso de Our Love to Admire (espero actualizar antes de que termine el mes!), así que decidí escribir una idea que me tenía desde hace meses... haha descansar de escribir escribiendo más.

No espero que esta historia rebase los diez capítulos, será corta, o eso espero. Además, casi no escribo SaiSaku a pesar de que tengo un deseo escondido por ellos (omg).

¡Hasta luego! Cualquier comentario con buenas intenciones será bien recibido.

_Monochronus_


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfiction © MonoChronus**

* * *

"Si tú no tienes más felicidad que dar; dame tu dolor"

—Lou Andreas Salomé

* * *

**RELIGIO AMORIS**

**·**

**the dark side of water**

**·**

* * *

Está recostada en su cama, mirando por la ventana la lluvia diluirse sobre el vidrio.

Ahora está plenamente segura que jamás olvidará sus ojos. Un corto lapso de tiempo; para ella fue una eterna agonía. Un resplandor agrio y perturbador.

El manto transparente del café flotaba frente a los ojos de Sai. La criticaba con esos ojos. Él no sólo la criticaba, criticaba toda esa situación, criticaba su existencia; _porqué una chica como tú merece estar viviendo en estos momentos_; cuestionaba su manera de respirar; _porqué una chica como tú es tan prepotente y racista_; de vivir; _porqué te levantas y te vuelves a dormir con esa incolora y vacía voluntad_; la destruía y la reconstruía con un sentimiento de desprecio.

Como un artista quemando su obra maestra al no estar satisfecho con ésta misma, y realizándola de nuevo para destruirla miles de veces más.

_Casi llora. _

Las lágrimas que derramó cuando era niña y sufría maltratos eran incomparables al desprecio que sintió así misma en esos instantes. Qué increíble era sentirse así tan sólo por una mirada que duró 10 segundos.

Sai devolvió la taza y se levantó de su silla. No miró a Naruto o a Sasuke, se dirigió a ella al instante de despedirse:

—Tengo asuntos pendientes esta tarde. No puedo demorarlos más.

Una sonrisa. Algo así como un revés, porque después de haber analizado su alma y su cuerpo él concluyó con un gesto severo: _Conoce tu lugar en este cosmos. _

Con sólo una sonrisa.

No creyó poder soportarlo más. Sentía esa incomodidad en los ojos, una humedad molesta y ardiente.

Una mirada bastó para hacer que se odiara —un odio que no había sentido nunca antes—, se odió incluso más que cuando la sangre de su interior emergió una mañana en su asiento y manchó la madera, provocando la risa de sus compañeros de clase. Un odio original a su rostro, odio a su cuerpo, a su sexualidad, a su vida, a su alma; se odió por ser despreciada y una sonrisa selló su miserable vida.

A nadie le gusta sentirse infravalorado. Ser infravalorada por un casi desconocido la perturbó más de lo que creyó posible.

Sai lo sabía. Él estaba enterado que para ella le resultaba incómodo y molesto tener que estar con él e intentar caerle bien. Estaba al tanto de que todo eso era una farsa; que nadie lo invitó o hablaba con él de corazón. Al menos Sasuke no fingía su desinterés. Pero ella y Naruto lo hacían y sin embargo Sai solamente la culpó a ella. Como si supiera que odiaba ser juzgada.

Sai se marchó del establecimiento. Afuera estaba helando y ella observó su parsimoniosa caminata por toda la plaza, él se detuvo dos veces frente a vitrinas y el vahó de su respiración se alzaba al viento, como el aliento de un lobo entre los pinos.

Lo perdió de vista cuando dobló en una esquina.

—¡Qué bueno que nos hizo el favor de marcharse! Cielos, no vuelvo a hacerle un favor a mi padre que tenga que ver con Sai. No me agrada, y espero le haya quedado claro.

Por supuesto que le quedó claro. Él se había desquitado con la más débil de los tres. Ahora ella sabía que a Sai no sólo le desagradaba el contacto social, sino también la hipocresía.

Observó su taza; la misma taza de la que él había bebido, la misma taza donde colocó sus labios sobre los suyos. Por alguna razón ya no pudo constatar que se trataba realmente de una taza, era como si todo lo que él tocara se volviera desconocido o anómalo. Después de segundos no soportó tener la taza cercas y llamó al mesero para que la cambiara por otra limpia —de paso trayendo otro café—.

Naruto comenzó a platicar con Sasuke amenamente, de vez en cuando dándole golpes en el hombro y riéndose estruendosamente. Sasuke le ponía atención a todo lo que decía el rubio, aun cuando fuera lo más estúpido. Naruto enlazaba sus manos y la respiración se le descontrolaba al charlar acerca de cosas triviales. Relataba cómo se había enojado cuando en la mañana ya no salió más agua caliente de la regadera, después sonreía al recordarle que su desayuno había sido un gran tazón de sopa instantánea —como siempre— y se carcajeaba al decir que su mamá y su papá le hacían la vida de trocitos.

Tenía una vida feliz y simplona, normal y carente de emociones extremas. Estaba malcriado pero no era un egoísta. Sin embargo... Sakura no pudo evitar despreciarlo. De repente se le vino la idea de que Naruto hacía todo a propósito. La invitaba sin decirle que Sasuke estaría presente —no pensaba que Naruto fuera tan estúpido como para no adivinar que Sasuke seguía afectándola—, tampoco le mencionó que el chico raro que su padre había acogido también asistiría —cuando claramente ella demostró desagrado por Sai— y, lo peor, era que ahora la ignoraba. Como siempre.

Por eso, después de beber su taza de café se disculpó y se marchó a su apartamento. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, simplemente arrojó su abrigo largo y se tiró a su cama, sintiéndose más vacía que nunca. Después de unos momentos dejó de apreciar el sonido u olor de su propia habitación e, instantáneamente, la vista se le nubló y sintió un repentino mareo. No había encendido ningún foco al entrar, por lo que el apartamento estaba casi a oscuras. Ella siempre mantenía las cortinas cerradas, gruesas y pesadas éstas se encargaban de no permitir que ni la más mínima partícula de luz entrara al espacio. Únicamente la pequeña y angosta ventana de su cuarto tenía las cortinas un poco abiertas, permitiéndole ver la lluvia caer.

Sakura se movió para despejar el súbito mareo, permitió que su cuerpo atravesara el ancho de la cama y su cabeza apenas estaba tocando el colchón, dejando que su corto y descuidado cabello se rindiera ante la gravedad. No consolaba ni el más mínimo pestañeo de sueño, no aun cuando codiciaba dormir. Logró por unos períodos despejar su mente, pero el recuerdo de Sai la detuvo en el tiempo, dándose cuenta que no podía quitárselo de la psique. Su sonrisa, sus ojos de verdugo. A pesar de que él la destruyó con un juicio certero, él mismo demostraba odio a sí mismo. No parecía contento con nada, su expresión no evidenciaba el fantasma de alguna felicidad en su infancia. Era tan alienado y sosegado, que no evitó sentir algo de curiosidad sobre su persona. No su persona artística, sino su persona antes de siquiera ser un adolescente.

Cayó en la cuenta de que en vez de intentar alejar de su memoria su recuerdo, impotentemente caía en su misteriosa personalidad —si a ese comportamiento se le podría definir como tal—. Lo detestaba, no como odio o molestia hacia otro ser humano diferente, más como una reciprocidad a su persona porque en él encontraba algo que había también en ella. Al igual que Sai, ella odiaba la hipocresía. No aseguraba que Naruto fuera un hipócrita, se aborrecía a sí misma al pensar en Naruto como un ser de sentimientos egoístas. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan enojada con su amigo?, ¿por qué era tan difícil decirle lo que sentía cada vez que él atravesaba su presencia sin reconocerla?, ¿acaso Naruto...?

Arqueó su espalda y dobló sus rodillas hasta la altura de su abdomen, abrazando sus hombros y sintiendo cómo un temblor le recorría la espalda baja. Se quedó quieta, hasta que el temblor acabara y sus sentidos volvieran a la normalidad, pero las lágrimas no cesaron.

Dormitó alrededor de cuatro horas, en un lapso de tiempo desconocido abrió los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando como la furiosa tormenta golpeaba el techo. Volvía a adormecerse y a veces suspiraba. No durmió profundamente hasta pasadas las dos de la madrugada.

·

Alrededor de las once el sonido del teléfono la despertó. Pestañeó lentamente y giró sobre su espalda estirando sus brazos y sus piernas. El placer que obtuvo en esos segundos la tranquilizó y finalmente se enderezó sentándose a orillas de la cama. Justo cuando iba a contestar, el teléfono se volvió mudo. Con expresión aburrida volvió a acostarse echándose hacia tras. El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

—Carajo.

Lo agarró al segundo timbre y no espero a escuchar la voz del interlocutor.

—¿Quién es? —dijo con tono filoso y demandante.

Al diablo el placer.

—No creí que tuvieras tan mal despertar.

Se trataba de Sasuke, su profundo tono de voz sazonado con algo de... ¿placidez?

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —preguntó ocultando su incomodidad por la acusación de que acababa de despertar. Era casi obvia la respuesta: Naruto pudo dárselo pero le picaba la curiosidad el porqué la estaba llamando.

—Eso carece de importancia. Necesitamos hablar. Despeja tu mente, te estaré esperando en la plaza, dentro de "Organic Breakfast".

Él colgó inmediatamente.

La situación no podía ser más incómoda. Ubicó el teléfono de vuelta y entrelazó sus manos nerviosamente. ¿Para qué rayos la invitaba a desayunar?, había tenido suficiente el día anterior. No era como si esperara alguna sorpresa por parte de Sasuke, él era la persona de la cual esperaba menos que un monosílabo. ¿Naruto estaría también?

Desvió su mirada al reloj de su muñeca. 11:11.

Dedujo que por el tono privado con que pronunció "necesitamos hablar" sería algo así como un encuentro con sólo ellos dos presentes pero, ¿de qué tenían que hablar?

Con varios pensamientos contradictorios se dirigió al baño para asearse y, 25 minutos más tarde, se encontraba cerrando la puerta de su apartamento —vistiendo casualmente con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga verde de cuello amplio y un saco negro; su guardarropa consistía en usar las 17 prendas que poseía de forma aleatoria—.

Al llegar al recibidor del edificio se encontró con la dueña del lugar. Chiyo era una mujer de estatura baja, compostura corpulenta y rostro severo, rondando los 70 años. Sakura deseó no toparse con nadie en el camino, mucho menos con la señora a la que le debía dinero.

—Sakura Haruno —dijo con tono apremiante una vez que Sakura puso el primer pie en el recibidor—. Señorita, ya han pasado dos meses desde que pagaste la última renta, ¿cuándo crees que podrás pagar?, necesito el dinero.

Por mucho que Sakura quisiera pagarle para que así pudiera comprar sus medicamentos, el sueldo que estaba ganando no se lo permitía. Chiyo era comprensiva, sabía que las oportunidades de trabajo bien pagados eran difíciles de encontrar y, que tenía sobre la espalda varias deudas además de la renta.

—Chiyo-san, en estos momentos no puedo darle una respuesta segura pero, pretendo pagarle la mitad de un mes de renta en cuanto reciba mi aguinaldo, aunque el hotel en el que trabajo está pasando por problemas económicos así que...

Chiyo emitió un sonido gutural de garganta, decepcionante.

—Espero que puedas pagarme antes de que termine el año—dijo sin más entrando a su propio apartamento, cerrando la puerta sin voltear atrás.

Sakura miró la puerta dos segundos y salió del edificio más incómoda aún si se podía estar. El olor húmedo de pavimento a la par con el fétido olor de las alcantarillas le trajo de vuelta el mareo.

Sentía frío y lo menos que quería era mojarse por alguna sorpresiva llovizna —no tenía paraguas—, ojalá Sasuke llevara su auto, porque no veía conveniente gastar en transporte —se le tornaba difícil maniobrar con tan poco salario y muchas deudas—. Se sentía hasta mal por tener que subirse a dos bus para poder llegar a su destino, cuando no iba siquiera a trabajar.

Si tan sólo pudiera conseguir un mejor trabajo...

El hotel en el que trabajaba no era un ingreso seguro, los últimos dos meses había sufrido porque poco a poco le quitaban horas de trabajo, hasta que esas horas se convirtieron en días. Ahora sólo trabajaba tres días a la semana, intentó buscar otro trabajo; pero no llamaban de regreso y eso la desesperaba. Si la situación no mejoraba, terminaría por quedar en las calles.

Iba encismada en sus pensamientos, recargada en la ventanilla del bus, cuando sintió que alguien le acariciaba el talón. Sonrió miserablemente, _genial, qué buen inicio del día. _El pasajero que estaba detrás de ella dejó de acariciarle el talón, ahora comenzaba a subir su pie por su pantorrilla de manera descarada, intentando acariciarle. Sakura volteó con la expresión más amarga que su alma pudo otorgar.

—Deja de hacer eso ahora mismo, por favor.

Decir "por favor" se le hizo estúpido a los tres segundos.

El hombre, en sus tempranos treinta, sonrió con una mirada que brillaba con obscenidad. Sakura sintió repugnancia, aquel hombre tenía una barba espesa, ojos pequeños y cuello grueso casi inexistente por la grasa corporal acumulada en sus hombros. El mareo estaba volviendo...

—¿Qué pasa pequeña?, ¿no te quieres divertir un poco cuando bajemos?

Había una pareja punk hasta el final del bus, abrazándose cariñosamente, ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Y estaban ese hombre y ella, a la mitad de los asientos. El conductor hablaba por celular y decía improperios mientras maniobraba por el tráfico. El ruido de los claxon, de la pareja riéndose en su perversa actividad, del conductor exasperándose por celular, la respiración entrecortada del hombre que la acosaba y finalmente sus problemas personales la llevaron a la altura del desprecio social,

de la furia.

—Estúpido gordo mugriento, quién querría divertirse con alguien como tú, miserable mierda. Estoy segura que ni siquiera puedes mirarte el pene con tanta porquería que tragas. Hazle un favor al mundo y átate a una soga—todos escucharon claro su mensaje.

No espero a su reacción, se levantó del asiento e hizo que el chofer se detuviera. Al bajar caminó de prisa, apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su saco. Esquivó a gente y a otra simplemente la golpeó al pasar. El hastío se diluía por toda su sangre y el sudor de sus nudillos entraba entre sus dedos. Evitó mirar a la población cuando finalmente derramó pequeñas lágrimas. No quería llegar donde Sasuke y que él la viera en ese estado, es más, ya no tenía la motivación del principio para ir a encontrarle.

Se detuvo en un pequeño parque que estaba rodeado de establecimientos —de comida, entretenimiento y ropa—, en el centro del pequeño parque había una fuente de piedras, con una estatua de un hombre siendo flechado por una lanza. Al acercarse más sintió una familiaridad con la escultura y las lágrimas dejaron de caer —limpiándose el resto con la manga de su saco—. El hombre tenía la apariencia de un ángel, sus rizos y su expresión de éxtasis se lo decían. Dio un rodeo a la figura arrodillada con gloria para mirar su espalda, y sus sospechas fueron certeras. Algo le había arrancado las alas, incluso pequeñas plumas estaban a sus pies al igual que rastros de sangre. Se quedó muda por tales efectos, era tan real a pesar de que eran de piedra y no tenían color, casi podía oler el aroma a carne quemada que emanaba de la cauterización de la espalda masculina...

Poco a poco su humor se fue tranquilizando, mientras más observaba la escultura más paz sentía. Algo contradictorio por la expresión del ángel, que a pesar de estar disfrutando la muerte, tenía un mirar trágico concerniente a su asesino. El agua de la fuente no le permitió escuchar los pasos que se acercaban cada vez más y más. Sakura estaba lo suficientemente concentrada como para no notar la presencia de alguien tras su espalda, no hasta que ese alguien emitió una voz.

—"Dios ha sido quien lanzó la flecha y desgarró el corazón del joven ángel. Es el castigo que merece por haberse atrevido a comer sus propias alas".

Sakura dio la media vuelta inmediatamente, encontrándose frente a frente con un hombre delgado y alrededor de su estatura, rondando los 70 y tantos años, aunque parecía no tener edad por la sabiduría que emergía de sus ojos.

—Lo siento si la asusté, señorita, créame que no tenía esa intención. Yo también vengo a obtener algo de paz sentándome en esta fuente.

—No me ha asustado...

—Por su expresión lo he hecho. Aunque diría que su miedo simplemente emergió por alguna otra situación ocurrida anteriormente. Mire —señaló con su palma en dirección a un establecimiento de arte, donde figuraban obras de arte y pequeñas esculturas en su escaparate, Sakura alcanzó a ver una muchacha en el recibidor— yo trabajo ahí, esa es mi nieta. Estaba afuera barriendo cuando la vi llegar a la fuente con una expresión de casi horror.

¿Expresión de horror?, lo mucho que ella había sentido era furia. ¿Acaso su rostro no expresaba lo que en verdad sentía?

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, no se preocupe... —ella intentó sonreír, pero se le forzó la mandíbula al hacerlo— si no le importa, ¿sabe quién hizo esta escultura?

—¿Es muy inusual, no es así? Una escultura como ésta en un parque como éste. Sí, sí sé quién la hizo. Sígame.

El hombre se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente, con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda. Sakura lo siguió.

—El artista que la hizo me dijo lo mismo que yo le dije acerca de la escultura. Yo también tuve la misma expresión que usted al mirar la espalda del ángel y la lanza arrojada de quién sabe qué dirección —le dijo sin detener su caminata, con un tono que le recordó a sus maestros de instituto—. Al principio creí que la lanza podría haber sido arrojada desde un caballo inexistente en el aire, pero no, en realidad la lanza viene desde el cielo. Dios la arrojó.

Él entró al establecimiento con un sonoro timbre de campana, sosteniendo la puerta para que ella pudiera entrar. El aroma era tan diferente, bien conservado por todos los artículos de arte que tenían detrás del mostrador, y además emergía un ligero aroma a roble, que hizo que alzara la vista al techo para ver troncos de efectivamente robles haciendo de vigas.

—Buenas tardes —saludó una chica detrás del mostrador, sonriente.

—Buenas tardes —contestó Sakura, correspondiendo esta vez la sonrisa.

—Venga por aquí —dijo el señor que hasta ahora, se le figuró un maestro retirado de alguna universidad.

Sakura lo siguió hasta un conjunto de pinturas acomodadas contra una pared.

—Pronto vamos a instalarlas en el escaparate, el artista al parecer esta ahora recibiendo apoyo económico... mire, —dijo el señor deslizando y sacando con elegancia un cuadro detrás de otro— esta es una de sus recientes obras —el corazón de Sakura casi se detiene—, "La cristalización del sufrimiento".

De arriba a abajo el cuadro tenía una composición minuciosa. El cielo era tan blanco y brillante, surgían pequeños hilos de luz dorada que poco a poco se iban perdiendo en una neblina que subía de un bosque, a la lejanía se notaban montañas y un funesto incendio, del cual emergían extrañas figuras voladoras con apariencia de humo. Pero al final del cuadro, resaltando la desgracia de un pueblo lejano, se encontraba una niña con cuerpo de mujer, con el vestido desgarrado y consumido por cenizas. Ella llora sobre lo que parece ser una roca oscura y volcánica, tiene el rostro sucio y por eso sus lágrimas asemejan diamantes. Pronto Sakura ve un brillo rojizo en la roca, y se da cuenta que no es una roca, sino un demonio recostado en el halo del bosque.

El señor le señala con un dedo la esquina del cuadro, donde encuentra la firma del artista.

_Sai. _

—Es un muchacho muy talentoso e inteligente. Preste atención a la piel de la niña, la porcelana se está haciendo carbón, y sus lágrimas son dientes de diamante. Los diamantes son piedras preciosas que nacen de piedras volcánicas; piedras sin valor alguno que poco a poco se endurecen con los años, y así, nacen valiosas piedras. El cuadro parece tan amplio, parece querer salirse del marco, ¿no le parece?

Sakura miró al hombre, intentando controlar su respiración. El desprecio que Sai le dedicó fue más amargo en esta ocasión.

—¿Usted ha platicado con él?

—Sí, conversar con él resulta muy versátil, sabe de lo que está hablando cada vez que dice algo.

Sí, definitivamente Sai los había despreciado el día anterior.

—Sus esculturas son muy buenas, pero prefiero sus pinturas.

—La escultura de allá fuera, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene? —preguntó curiosa, aún sin dejar de sentir algo parecido al rechazo.

—Antes solamente estaba la fuente, la escultura recién la colocaron hace unos meses, diría que cinco meses.

Ella miró por el ventanal, de nuevo hipnotizada por la vibra de la escultura.

—Muchas gracias. Tengo que irme.

—Oh, claro, no dude en darse una vuelta.

—Claro.

Al salir del lugar sintió por fin una liberación, los pulmones se llenaban de aire citadino, algo que agradecía mentalmente. Miró el reloj de su muñeca. 12:33.

Sasuke no iba a estar muy contento con su retraso. Caminó rápido, saliendo del parque, sintiendo detrás de sí la presencia de la escultura. No fue hasta que se alejó lo suficiente que por fin dejó de sentirse observada. Las calles parecían más tranquilas a minutos anteriores cuando huía con furia. Tal vez el señor tenía razón, su rostro demostró horror por tantas personas desconocidas y con intenciones ocultas. Esa era la principal razón por la cual no salía de su apartamento a menos que fuera realmente necesario —trabajo, lavandería, comida—.

Se fue a pie hasta la plaza principal de la ciudad, debido a que se había bajado calles antes de su verdadero destino. De haber sabido que sufriría una crisis no hubiera siquiera respondido al llamado de Sasuke. Ahora esperaba que las razones por las que Sasuke quería discutir con ella fueran lo suficientemente importantes como para echar a perder este día.

No sabía qué hora era cuando por fin arribó a la plaza, ni tampoco quería saberlo. Miró a su alrededor, ya que sintió esa sensación de ser observada. Se desplazó entre las personas mirando de vez en cuando a todos lados, buscando a alguien que la vigilara o la estuviera siguiendo. No prestaba atención al frente y terminó por chocar contra una pared. Una pared humana.

—Maldita sea, ¿sabes qué malditas horas son?

Sakura retrocedió un paso y pudo ver que se trataba de Sasuke, quien lucía lo suficientemente enojado como para demostrarlo.

—Algo imprevisto surgió.

—¿Y se puede saber qué fue?

—¿No podemos hablar de eso dentro del local?

Sasuke le dio la espalda y ella inmediatamente le siguió. Se sintió más segura a su lado, y cuando por fin entraron a "Organic Breakfast" emitió un suspiro de alivio. Se sentaron en una mesa lejana al mostrador y una mesera llegó para tomarles la orden.

—Ordena tú, yo ya comí.

Sakura miró la pizarra a la lejanía, que mostraba los platillos vegetarianos y sus respectivos precios. Todos le parecieron caros.

—Mhm... Sólo quiero una ensalada simple.

—Yo voy a pagar, ordena lo que quieras—la amabilidad de Sasuke no fue realmente amabilidad sincera para ella, sin embargo la mesera pareció ser alcanzada por la fingida caballerosidad de él al sonrojarse.

—Está bien, sólo quiero una ensalada.

—¿Y para usted? —preguntó la mesera a Sasuke, y si no fuera porque escribió lo que ella quería podría asegurar que la ignoraba. Además, Sasuke había dejado en claro que no quería nada, obviamente la mesera intentaba llamar su atención.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

¿"Gracias"?

La mesera se retiró y Sakura la atrapó volteando repetidas veces en dirección a la mesa. Se odió, porque ella hacía lo mismo cada vez que Sasuke se marchaba o no le prestaba atención. Sintió vergüenza al recordar cómo era antes.

—¿Y bien?, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

De repente la idea de que Sasuke la viera comer le resultó desagradable.

—Naruto me pidió que fuera más amigable contigo. Él te ha notado algo... distante. Especialmente después de lo de ayer.

—¿Y entonces porqué él no vino a decírmelo?, ¿por qué le estás haciendo estos favores?

—¿Y cuál es tu problema si le hago favores?, estoy tratando de mejorar nuestra relación.

—¿En serio?, vaya. Eso es magnífico.

—Si vas a ser sarcástica mírame a los ojos cuando lo seas. Estoy haciendo esto por Naruto-

—Pues yo no ne-necesito que hagas eso por Naruto, Sasuke. Me has demostrado, más bien, me has ignorado dándome a entender que no te caigo bien. Esto es incómodo, es incómodo que tengas que venir en nombre de Naruto y fingir que quieres "mejorar nuestra relación", cuando ni siquiera me has dado oportunidad d-de hablar-hablarte.

Maldecía su tartamudeo. Había muchas cosas que pensaba al respecto de Naruto y Sasuke, y cuando intentaba decir sus pensamientos siempre su lengua se trababa. No quería parecer estúpida, quería simplemente que las cosas tomaran un rumbo sincero, especialmente con Sasuke.

—Es verdad —Sakura evitó demostrar decepción ante sus palabras—. Me desagradas, me pareces una verdadera molestia, Sakura. Pero no quiero que mi amistad con Naruto se vea afectada, eres alguien importante para él... —pudo notar que le costaba seguir hablando, incluso desviaba la mirada con gesto molesto— ayer cuando te fuiste se enojó más con ese tal artista. Creyó que te habías sentido muy incómoda por toda la situación y que por eso te fuiste. Se sintió culpable. Ese idiota me pidió que hablara contigo porque no quiere que la próxima vez que salgamos juntos te sientas alejada. Ayer se la pasó inculpándome por no haberte hablado.

—Naruto... ¿en serio él piensa eso?

—Aquí está su ensalada.

La dulce voz de la mesera interrumpió su conversación, justo cuando Sasuke por fin mostraba interés en mantener contacto visual.

—¿Seguro que no se le ofrece algo?

—No gracias.

—Puedo recomendarle-

Sakura dejó de escuchar la conversación entre la mesera y Sasuke, agachando la mirada a la ensalada. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Naruto y pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento; ella también tenía culpa, en parte por ser egoísta en un principio de su relación y por haber fingido una amistad. Prefería haberse merecido su desinterés a enterarse que él solamente quería que los tres estuvieran juntos y convivieran positivamente.

La mesera se retiró y Sasuke dirigió su atención a Sakura —perdida en la ensalada y enfrascada en una batalla mental—.

—Hay algo más que me pidió que te dijera...

Sakura lo observó con curiosidad. Él se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y cuando finalmente iba a hablar un celular comenzó a timbrar.

—Tsk, maldición —susurró él—. ¿Qué pasa? —contestó amargamente después de ver la pantalla del celular.

Ella comenzó a comer lentamente, tratando de ignorar su conversación por celular.

—Estoy ocupado en estos instantes, ¿no puedes esperar más tiempo?... Sí, es muy importante —ante esto Sakura lo miró con timidez—. No puedo ir ahora, ¿no comprendes?... No te atrevas a pasarme a mamá... ¡Maldita sea, está bien!, ya voy para allá.

Sasuke colgó el celular sin esperar respuesta. Él le dirigió una mirada preocupante.

—Hablaremos después. Tengo que irme, ha surgido una emergencia familiar.

Ante esto Sakura se quedó boquiabierta.

—Espera, dímelo rápido Sasuke, no vine hasta aquí para que te fueras.

—Te estuve esperando más de dos horas Sakura. Otro día ya hablaremos —anunció a la vez que se colocaba de pie y sacaba su cartera, dejando un par de billetes sobre la mesa—. Ordena más comida, y guarda el cambio.

—Ah, ¡ey!

Pero él se fue ignorándola, seguido de la mirada de la mesera. Sakura dejó caer su tenedor y vio con desagrado —a través del ventanal— cómo la lluvia comenzaba a caer y, ante ello todos abrían sus paraguas.

·

Se tomó su tiempo para irse del lugar. Miró el reloj y notó que eran las cuatro de la tarde y la lluvia no tenía intenciones de cesar. Ni ella de salir sin paraguas. Algo bueno era que tenía cambio suficiente para ir a casa.

_Casa._

En realidad, no tenía dinero para ir a _casa. _Sus padres vivían en el país vecino y ella emprendió su viaje fuera de su natal ciudad para cumplir su sueño de ser doctora. Pero cuando llegó a esta ciudad con intenciones de aplicar para una universidad se dio cuenta que el mundo era diferente de lo que pensaba. Poco a poco su sueño se fue acabando, así como su dinero. No la aceptaron en la universidad; se pasó noches de desvelo para aplicar pero al final nada surgió. Tuvo que buscar un trabajo, negándose a renunciar y queriendo subsistir hasta que volvieran a sacar la convocatoria. Pero poco a poco se fue olvidando de su sueño entre tantos problemas financieros, pues tenía que encontrar un lugar donde vivir y que fuera económico, debía comer poco y destinar lo que sobraba para el agua y la luz, así que comía en establecimientos o tiendas donde podía conseguir comida rápida o aperitivos. De pesar 60 Kg. bajó hasta los 42 Kg. A pesar de que la estaba pasando mal, no iba a preocupar a sus padres, por eso cada vez que llamaban una vez al mes ella les mentía diciendo que todo iba perfecto, que ser doctora la ponía al límite pero que valía la pena estudiar la carrera. No iba a decirles que en efecto _querer _ser doctora la estaba poniendo al límite de su salud mental.

Sin embargo, algo bueno era tener a Naruto y a Sasuke en el mismo país. Ellos también se habían mudado —a diferencia de ella con todo y familia, porque eran de clase alta— persiguiendo sus propios sueños. Aunque ahora Sasuke estaba más interesado en irse del continente... algo que estaba afectando a Naruto.

La mesera se acercó hasta su mesa.

—Disculpa... —Sakura miró a su derecha— perdón pero el gerente pide que te marches, necesitamos la mesa.

Sakura se sonrojó y se levantó bruscamente.

—Oh, lo siento, ya me retiro.

Pagó la cuenta y salió del local todavía un poco avergonzada, para después sentir frustración. Iba a tener que caminar en medio de la lluvia para poder llegar a la parada, ¡vaya! Con las ganas que tenía de volver a subirse a un bus.

Las nubes eran tan grandes y oscuras que parecía ser más bien alrededor de las seis de la tarde en vez de las cuatro. Le parecía que cada vez oscurecía más y temió que para cuando llegara a la parada el bus se llenara y tuviera que esperar media hora para que el siguiente pasara. Con esto en mente apresuró más el paso, sin embargo, la lluvia se convirtió en granizo y tuvo que detenerse al ver que caían grandes pedazos al suelo.

—¡Maldita sea! —vociferó cuando un pedazo de hielo del tamaño de su puño cayó justo enfrente de ella.

Sakura se resguardó frente a un café, acogida por el delicioso aroma. Se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo un frío intenso, a pesar de que el saco que llevaba era muy grueso.

Alguien la observaba.

Se sintió molesta por sentirse vigilada y miró tras el ventanal del establecimiento para averiguar quién la estaba mirando: se encontraban muchas parejas y conjuntos de amigos pero no vio a nadie sospechoso. Se retiró inmediatamente después de eso y continuó su marcha con más cuidado. La gente comenzaba a ser menos concurrida y notó que las calles se estaban quedando casi desoladas a medida que avanzaba más a la zona residencial. Esto era algo que odiaba de la ciudad, existían zonas muy visitadas y existían otras que se quedaban solas casi en un instante, por ejemplo, la zona en la que tenía que tomar el bus para llegar a la siguiente parada y por fin irse a casa.

Sus pasos fueron lo único que comenzaba a escucharse en las calles, le pareció que los charcos que pisaba hacían más ruido que un auto. Al menos el granizo y la lluvia se detuvieron, eso era reconfortante.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la parada del bus, aminoró sus pasos pues comenzaban a dolerle los pies y sentía un ligero dolor en el abdomen. Caminó frente a un edificio abandonado, hecho de tabique rojo. Parecía que estuvieron tratando de modernizarlo por los elevadores que todavía persistían fuera de las ventanas, pero finalmente se rindieron. Lograba ver que estaba muy oscuro por dentro y, escuchó un repentino chiflido del viento atravesar el espacio de manera espectral. Apresuró el paso. No quería seguir cerca del edificio. Mantuvo la mirada al frente, respirando con más prontitud. Se le torció el tobillo y emitió un ligero gemido de dolor. Alguien la observaba. Esa estúpida sensación. Aceleró más, de caminar veloz comenzó a correr con el tobillo lastimado.

Un gruñido humano.

¡Sí, alguien la estaba siguiendo! Oh mierda.

Volteó la mirada tras su espalda pero no vio a nadie, no por eso se detuvo, continuó corriendo y si hubiera prestado atención hacia delante tal vez pudiera haber esquivado el fuerte brazo que la tomó del cuello y la arrastró dentro de un callejón.

Sakura gritó, desgarrando casi su garganta con el gutural chillido. Cayó al suelo, se mojó el abrigo y el rostro, pataleó cuando alguien la sostuvo del cabello fuertemente, lloró de furia cuando la azotaron ferozmente a la pared. Casi pudo escuchar un "¡CRASH!" por el fuerte golpe contra el tabique.

—¡Déjeme, déjeme!

Ella estiró sus manos para evitar que el extraño la besara, intentó mutilar sus ojos pero él la golpeó en el rostro y le sostuvo una muñeca. Sakura gimoteó con cada golpe a su cuerpo. Él, finalmente, la tomó del cuello con sus dos manos y la acercó lo suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de quién se trataba su atacante.

—¿No te parece divertido, pequeña?, ¡Vamos a jugar! Voy a demostrarte que toda esta grasa puede someterte.

Sakura miró con horror una navaja en su mano.

—Ahora cooperarás, pequeña. Guardarás silencio y no tratarás de sacarme los ojos, está claro, ¿puta?

Las pupilas verdes temblaron, los dientes rechinaban y su corazón pareció haber muerto cuando escuchó como se quitaba lo que parecía ser el cinturón. Volvió a removerse, trató de gritar pero él la besó.

Sakura lloró amargamente ante el sabor, ante la respiración ajena que invadía su garganta y las manos que le abrían el pantalón. Ella volvió a golpear, él volvió a sostenerle la muñeca tan fuerte que cuando ella se opuso a su fuerza sólo consiguió que la muñeca se le doblara ruidosamente. Chilló de nuevo.

El cinturón tintineando. Un tintineo demoníaco. De nuevo comenzó a llover sobre ella. El callejón parecía la brecha al infierno. El cuerpo grande y corpulento ocultaba su cuerpo, y sus piernas sólo emergían entre los muslos masculinos, agitando el agua de los charcos negros.

Sakura lloró. Gimió. Pidió ayuda. Quiso tragarse su lengua y dejar de respirar para morir ahí mismo.

El cinturón colgando y brillando. Su pantalón fue removido y cruzó sus piernas lo más fuerte que pudo. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, no importa lo mucho que se esforzara para no someterse, todo intento era en vano, su fuerza tan pronto como emergía se esfumaba. Estaba impotente.

El cuerpo sucio.

Miró a un lado, horrorizada ante la dura realidad.

—Ahora vas a ver que sí puedo verme la verga, pequeña puta, hasta tú lo vas a ver. ¡Lo vas a sentir hasta la garganta!

Sakura dejó de respirar. Prefería quitarse la vida antes de que eso sucediera. Su voluntad se quebró.

Sus padres decepcionados. Naruto y Sasuke siguiendo con sus vidas. No había más personas que se preocuparan por ella si llegara a morir. No pudo figurarse un funeral, tal vez iba a morir ahí, y nadie la encontraría porque él llevaría su cuerpo y la destrozaría, la ocultaría. Nadie la iba a encontrar.

Miró al vacío oscuro. Un vacío oscuro que salió de la nada. Un vacío que siempre apreciaba en los cuadros de Sai.

El rostro fatal de Sai.

Dos manos emergiendo de la oscuridad y un cinturón negro. La soga que se ató alrededor del hombre que ella condenó.

—¡Ack! ¡Argh! ¡Ghha, ghaa!

Todo el peso que se encontraba sobre ella desapareció.

—¡Ghhnnoo!

Sakura entreabrió sus ojos, mirando cómo el hombre que había estado a punto de violarla se encontraba de rodillas, con los brazos hacia arriba, intentando quitar otros brazos que lo ahorcaban con un cinturón. La lluvia le entraba a la boca, que irónicamente se tornaba cada vez más seca a medida que el fuerte agarre del cinturón aumentaba sobre su garganta. Los ojos, pequeños y casi blancos salían de sus orbitas. Era un cerdo con la lengua afuera, la panza colgando del pantalón, el rostro sudoroso y tornándose cada vez más y más morado. El cuello se asemejaba a un tornillo.

Sakura trató de ponerse de pie pero fue demasiado doloroso, se alejó sobre sus tobillos y, cuando intentó sostenerse con sus manos sintió un dolor agudo y punzante en la mano izquierda. La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas, aun comenzando a perder la vista por el mareo lograba ver lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Gemidos roncos. El agua negra saltando por todas partes y los pies pataleando y luchando para ponerse de pie. Las venas se marcaron en aquellos brazos y finalmente, lo que duró pocos segundos llegó a su fin. Los brazos gruesos cayeron a ambos lados. La respiración del hombre se detuvo y el cinturón en su garganta fue desajustado como si se tratara de un torniquete. El agua negra de la lluvia recorría todo el rostro y cuerpo del hombre, confundiéndose con la sangre. El gordo cayó con azote sobre un charco de agua, con la lengua de fuera.

Sai volvió a colocarse el cinturón con cuidado y lo abrochó con una expresión relajada. El sonido de la lluvia desapareció a pesar de que seguía cayendo. Él la miró y segundos después sonrió mustiamente de lado, reconociendo su existencia en el cosmos.

A Sakura se le fue la respiración y la conciencia se evaporó.

* * *

·

·

·

_¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a la historia! En serio, nada me alegra más que la aceptación de mis lectores y el apoyo que me dan, ¡abrazos y besos~! _

_Yeah, la cosa se tornó... uh. _

_Saludos, _

_Monochronus._


End file.
